Joker VS Karen Kujou - SHOWDOWN
by wyomiing
Summary: Kirby is an ordinary fellow working at the NATO organization. But one day the WiFi Code is in danger and it is up to Kirby to stop whoever is trying to gain access to the WiFi Code. Another story using a random story generator. This time I used The Fanfic Maker. Unfortunately I don't know who made the original picture in the Cover Image. Rated T for mentions of sex and pedophilia.


Hi!

My name is Kirby and I work for the NATO organisation.

I am not the boss of NATO - that's Steve. However I am pretty important and normally Steve does what I say.

There's also my best friend, Jill, who also works for NATO. But they aren't in this story.

One day we were all called to the meeting room at the top of NATO's biggest tower.

"Hi" I said.

"I have called you all here today because I discovered something important" I continued.

"It seems someone is trying to find the secret WiFi Code and are going to use it to take over the world. We have to stop them!"

"That's bad...but is it the NATO's responsibility?" said Bob. He was always saying stuff like that to get out of work.

"Yes. Of course it is. Because someone has to do something about it and we are an organisation that does stuff. Stuff that has to be done"

said Steve.

Everyone cheered his speech. He was good at speeches ever since I taught him to be. (I am also the speech writer for the president, btw)

"I have found new information" said I.

"It seems NATO's arch-enemy, Brotherhood of Evil, is up to their old tricks again. They are the ones after WiFi Code!"

"Omg" said everyone.

"We will have to send in our best secret agents" said Steve.

"That's you, of course, Kirby"

(I was also a secret agent, btw, but I told everyone as it makes the story easier)

"I will assemble my team and leave tomorrow!"

We now turn out headlights to full beam in order to gaze forward though the mists of time.

The light from them reflects off, not a deer, but a scene 10 years from now - 1 decade into the future.

Kirby enters the scene, but whats this? Dark Pit is there too.

"Do you remember that thing that happened 10 years ago? The one that seemed like it would split us apart forever, but instead brought us closer then ever? That brought us...to each-other?"

"The time with the WiFi Code?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, yes right"

"Its hard to believe what happened isn't it? What happened and what it led to"

"Yes my sweetness" said Dark Pit, giving Kirby a "special" kiss.

"Now that I have remembered it again I will never forget it."

"It was pretty life changing."

So we now dim our headlights and reverse drive back to the presence, the mists closing back around the future and the camera of our mind drawing back to the world we know of as the now.

I assembled by normal team:

Team Kirby!

It was Me, Joker, Barry B. Benson, Kirby and Kirby, and the team was led by me.

When it came to planning, I took charge.

I assembled everyone from the assembling room and told them to go to to the planning room.

Meanwhile, back in the future, Kirby and Dark Pit were enjoying each-other.

As the narrator, I will respect their privacy and not specify how- lets just say it involved chaos. It's certainly clear they were close.

Not just metaphorically but physically with their bodies as well.

Dark Pit was distracted though, thinking back to the past. We join him on his mid-four-legged foxtrot flashback, a flashback to our story in the present...

In the planning room we evaluated the data we had.

"Okay, we know that Brotherhood of Evil is trying to find the WiFi Code. This is probably so they can use it to dominate our friends and family"

"Now I have called our friends at the NASA and they have narrowed the location of the WiFi Code down to Hanover."

"Cant they do better then that?" said Barry B. Benson

"No, its only NASA"

"_Sigh_. Stupid NASA."

"Yeah. NATO always has to keep bailing NASA out of trouble.."

"Well, I guess we are of to Hanover!" said Joker.

So we all leaped onto our NATO Trucks and went there!

And now, with that, we once again turn our head brains to the future, stepping forward down the road of time and walking for 10 years until we get to the place in time which this takes place.

Kirby and Dark Pit were just finishing. Out of respect for their privacy I will not specify what they were just finishing.

"Arg...that was good sex" said Dark Pit.

"Yes, yes it was" said Kirby.

"You seemed a little distracted near the end though. Not your normal energetic self"

"Yes...sorry about that. I was thinking back to a decade ago, when I first realized my feelings for you even though I didn't know it at the time.

It's what opened my eyes to what I felt all along. The missing jigsaw piece to my heart in which you were the key to unlock"

"And our love grew together from that moment to blossom into the great tree that it is today"

"I love you Kirby my irresistibleness".

"I love you too Dark Pit -my better half.

And they smiled the smile of lovers at each-other, as we fade out into the sunset.

Once we got to Hanover we decided to split up, with me and Joker finding where the WiFi Code was hidden and the rest doing something which doesn't mater for the story.

Me and Joker explored the town, checking out all the nightclubs and skyscrapers in Hanover.

Eventually, after I had done enough teamwork, I found where the WiFi Code was hidden.

It was inside a new church in the dead center of Hanover.

"Look! Its the WiFi Code!"

"But Karen Kujou is here already! What's going on?"

At that moment Karen Kujou spotted us and came over.

"Mahaha it was me! I was Brotherhood of Evil all along!"

"What?" we said in shock. (But I had my suspicions the whole time).

"While you and your goody-two-shoes NATO were being all 'la-de-da' "we are good guys" la-de-da', I was being Brotherhood of Evil!

And now I have the WiFi Code there is nothing you can do to stop me! Even with Joker to help you! You're powerless"

Karen Kujou grinned evilly at me.

"Oh, noes Kirby, what will we do now?! " said Joker.

"Don't worry, we still got time. Activating the WiFi Code takes time. If we both Pedophilia together we can take Karen Kujou/Brotherhood of Evil out! "

"On the count of 3! 1 2 3 GO!"

With that we both Pedophilia together right into Brotherhood of Evils face.

Brotherhood of Evil staggered backwards.

"Nooooo you can't!"

"Again quick! While they are stunned".

So we did it again. "Bam! Pow!"

"Noooo!"

With that Brotherhood of Evil died.

"We did it! Brotherhood of Evil is defeated once and for all! Thank you Kirby!"

Me and Joker celebrated our victory. But it was only the first of many more to come. As there was more evils in the world then just Brotherhood of Evil and they will all be coming after the WiFi Code now.

So consider this the end of Part 1 of Kirby and Jokers adventures!

We lived happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
